The Octonauts and Operation Cooperation
"We'll have these GUPs fixed up faster than you can say... batcha scratchy catchy cat paws!" -Kwazii |} The Octonauts and Operation Cooperation is the nineteenth episode of the fourth season of The Octonauts. It first aired on 27th September 2017. In this episode, Kwazii gives Shellington a late-night driving lesson, but they both accidentally destroy the GUPs. Episode 'A driving lesson' Shellington and Kwazii meet up in the middle of the night in the Octopod's hallways. Kwazii wants to teach Shellington "everything he knows" about driving a GUP, so that Shellington can surprise the other Octonauts with his new skills. After almost waking up Tweak on their way to the launch bay, Kwazii and Shellington manage to leave the Octopod in GUPs B and D. Now outside, Shellington is impressed by Kwazii's driving ability, but has trouble copying his moves. Kwazii tells Shellington to try again and drive exactly as he does, but accidentally crashes the GUP-B after narrowly missing a rock. Shellington, taking Kwazii's advice too literally, promptly crashes the GUP-D into the ground. 'The broken GUPs' Kwazii remarks that the GUPs were not really damaged by the crashes, but they completely fall apart as soon as he says this. Shellington suggests sounding the Octo Alert, but Kwazii decides they should try to fix them themselves. Shellington is doubtful, but Kwazii reassures him with a variant of Tweak's catchphrase: "We'll have these GUPs fixed up faster than you can say... batcha scratchy catchy cat paws!" Although all the GUPs' parts are scattered across the reef, Kwazii manages to find the GUP-B's steering wheel, but it is stuck in a moray eel's mouth. It explains that being a moray eel, it has no choice but to swallow the steering wheel, even though it does not want to. So the two Octonauts use their strength to pull it out of the eel's mouth. The moray eel introduces itself as Murray. After some explanations, Shellington decides to make a list of all the missing parts. 'Operation Cooperation' Murray looks at the list and tells the Octonauts that they will need to work together to find all the parts. He summons a grouper fish named Trouper, two other grouper fish, and two other moray eels. After some persuasion in the form of some fish biscuits, they all decide to help Kwazii and Shellington to find all the parts, thus beginning what Kwazii calls Operation Cooperation. Murray and Trouper explain that they use symbiosis to find food around the reef, and they will use this same method to find the GUP parts. After a montage of Shellington, Kwazii and the fish finding most of the parts, Shellington realises that Tweak's spring is still missing. Kwazii says they can't leave without it, and they will have to hurry as it is almost morning. Trouper and Murray reveal that they have seen it, but it is stuck in a rock covered with stinging anemones. Kwazii then creates a makeshift tool so they can reach for it, and manages to get it loose, but it almost flies directly into the mouth of a giant clam. Shellington manages to save it just in time, showing another example of cooperation as Murray and Trouper watch admiringly. After successfully repairing the GUPs, the pair say goodbye to the grouper fish and moray eels, and head home. 'Tweak's wrath' Tweak has woken up early and views the two Octonauts with suspicion upon their return. Shellington nervously explains that the GUPs are in perfect condition, but Kwazii emerges from the GUP-B holding its steering wheel in his paws. Then suddenly the GUP-D starts to eject carrots randomly, and sinks to the bottom of the launch bay's tank. One of these carrots hits the Octo Alert button, and Captain Barnacles, Dashi, Peso, and Tunip rush to the scene. Barnacles asks what he missed, but Tweak tells him not to worry; she will fix the GUPs in no time. Tweak then winks at the viewers. Characters *Kwazii *Shellington *Tweak *Murray *Trouper *Captain Barnacles *Dashi (does not speak) *Peso (does not speak) *Tunip (does not speak) *Crab and urchin (The Octonauts and the Crab and Urchin) (do not speak) 'Sea creatures' *Moray eel (x3) *Grouper fish (x3) *Crab *Urchin *Aggregate anemones (x26) 'Sea creature debuts' *Grouper fish Trivia *Tweak breaks the fourth wall by winking at the "camera". *Although The Octonauts and the Hidden Lake features less characters, this episode has the fewest speaking roles of any episode, with only six characters speaking. *During various parts of the episode, music similar to Joe's song from The Octonauts and the Loneliest Whale can be heard. *When the Octo Alert is sounded, no command is given, yet Barnacles, Dashi, Peso and Tunip all go to the launch bay. This could possibly mean that there is a way of knowing where the Octo Alert was sounded from, but this would mean that the command featured in almost every other episode would most of the time be pointless. 'Errors' *When the Octonauts gather in the launch bay after the Octo Alert is sounded, Professor Inkling is noticeably absent. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes